1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having a control panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine includes a rotating tub in which laundry, such as clothes, etc., are accommodated, and a motor to drive the rotating tub. The washing machine performs a series of operations including washing, rinsing and dehydration using rotation of the rotating tub.
A control panel is attached to a main body of the washing machine. The control panel is provided with a plurality of buttons to select operations of the washing machine and a display window to display operational modes of the washing machine. Also, a circuit board is provided inside the control panel. The circuit boar is provided with Light emitting elements, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), to display operational modes and switches connected to the buttons to control operations of the washing machine.
In addition, a light guide member to guide light forward from the light emitting elements and a button support member to support the buttons are generally provided between the control panel and the circuit board.
The light emitting elements and switches are mounted on a front surface of the circuit board within a housing having a front opening. An insulating material, such as urethane, etc., is coated on the front surface of the circuit board to prevent transfer of heat when fire occurs on the circuit board.
Since a great number of members are arranged in front of the light emitting elements and switches, scattering of light emitted from the plurality of light emitting elements may occur, resulting in deterioration in display quality of the display window and poor operation ability of the buttons.
Moreover, the control panel consisting of a great number of elements has a complicated assembly process and high production costs.